Love Can Never Change
by Navarious
Summary: Woo! An Axel/Roxas story! I liked how it was done. No lemon though! Sorry! Roxas decides to visit Axel while passing by an old house. What can happen? Read and find out! ONE-SHOT!


**Heh, I thought its time to make a new story since I can't think of anything for my first story. Don't hate it please! ****LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**** This may be my best work yet!

* * *

**

It's summer time as usual. Clouds are coming and going, but its mostly clear skies. A blonde boy was walking in the neighborhood, looking at the old houses and new ones that are almost done. The place was getting an upgrade and the prices are still the same as the old ones, which makes the place more popular to live in. The boy then stopped at one house that was the first one to be built since 1887. The house was on display. It wasn't upgraded, just fixed so that it wouldn't rust out as years go by.

The last owner really took care of the area, but past away inside by natural causes. He left a will, begging for the public to never change the house. Everyone loved the man and respected his last wishes. Nothing else inside was changed, just perfect as it was. No one dared to ruin it, though there are troubled teens sometimes walking around the area, they respected the house and left it alone. The neighborhood rarely got any crimes, which makes it even more like heaven. The boy could only smile at the house's structure. The way they built houses back then was amazing, especially the way the last owner designed the outside view of the house.

The boy then walked past it and stopped at his friend's house, it was only three houses away from the first built house.

"Hey there Roxas, what can I do for you?" A redhead just came out of his house, a little surprised when he turned to see him.

"Where are you going? I came by to visit you. I'm bored and thought to come over to have fun with you."

"Oh, I have to go to the post office to drop something off. Supposedly they never received my package. So I'm going over there to give it to them personally. Make yourself comfortable, it won't be long, ok?"

Roxas was a little disappointed but gave him a smile. "Yeah, ok then Axel."

He saw the sad look in his eyes, there's no way he can fool him. "I promise it won't take long. I'll come back as quickly as I can."

The sad look was and gave him a happier smile. "Thanks Axel."

The redhead smiled back and got into his car, waving to him as he drove away. Roxas went into the house, knowing there would be a little gift waiting for him at the kitchen table whenever he planned to come over. It was his favorite, Sea Salt Ice Cream, the best taste that always placed a smile on his face. As he was about to open the gift, the house phone rang. He went to the living room and answered the phone.

It was his favorite brother, Sora, wondering where he went. He told him to always leave a note when he decides to leave the house. Roxas chuckled, apologized and promised to not do it again.

"Hmph, you always say that! Why can't you just come get me when you leave the house? I'm usually free."

"Heh, it's because you're always talking to your boyfriend, you knucklehead."

"I-I do not!"

"Hmm, then how come today you told Riku you were going to meet him in front of the old house? Saying that you have a _'special gift'_ for him?"

"Y-you eavesdropping pervert! I can't believe you heard that!"

"Aw calm down bro, I'm sure he wants your _'gift'_ really badly now, since he always looks at it!"

"Shut up you…you ass! I'm hanging up! Goodbye!" And with that said, you could hear the concerned voice of Riku in the background before the phone went dead.

Roxas laughed and placed the phone back on the receiver. "Axel, I want you badly now. Please come back safely."

"Don't worry Roxy; I'm always safe around you." Axel stood by the door, holding the same package that he was carrying earlier.

"A-Axel, how long have you been standing there?" He didn't even notice he came back so quickly.

"I only drove around the block and came back. I knew you would worry about me. I came in quietly because you were talking to your bro." He chuckled from the angry look Roxas was giving him. He then realized that he was still carrying the package. "Oh, this is for you. The ice cream wasn't the gift, this is the gift."

The boy forgot that he was angry and started to wonder what kind of gift he had inside. It looked pretty big for a normal package. Hr looked at his smiling friend. "It better not be anything perverted like last time."

"Hey, you liked that gift once you knew what it was for. You looked so cute when you were calling my name."

He could only blush a deep red when he remembered the visit on the day after his birthday. It felt so good. He shook the thoughts from that day, sending a shiver down his spine.

The redhead only chuckled when he saw the look in the boy's face. "Oh Roxy, please don't ever change. I love you the way you are right now. Don't add or remove anything for me, your always perfect for me."

The boy blushed and smiled. That may be the cutest thing that came from his mouth. He started to open the box and saw a cake that said _**'Axel and Roxas, two lovers that can never change.' **_He shed a tear as he finished reading the cake. It really made him happy. "It…its perfect Axel…" He couldn't say anything, he was crying too much.

Axel took the cake and placed it at the kitchen table and rushed to his sobbing friend. "Roxy, why are you crying?" He was sad that his lover was crying.

"I can't believe today marks our sixth year being together. This is the best gift I can ever get. Thanks Axel."

He smiled and gave him a kiss to the forehead. "I can never leave you. Out of all those times of people trying to get in our way, I can never hate you Roxas."

He wiped the tears in his eyes and looked deep into his lover's eyes. "I love you forever Axel."

He smiled, hugged him and pulled him closer. "I love you forever too Roxas."

He looked up to see tears forming in his as well. He used his sleeve to wipe them away. The redhead smiled and their lips met together, groaning from Axel's hands touching underneath his shirt. Their love can never change, just like the old house that can never be changed.

* * *

**T-T**

**I cried when I wrote the romantic part. I thought about this story while listening to Leon Jackson's songs. The album is called 'Right Now'. Remember to leave a review! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
